1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of dimming a light source and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of dimming a light source capable of improving display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light transmittance of liquid crystals and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The typical LCD panel includes an array substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) electrically connected to the plurality of pixel electrodes, a color filter substrate having a common electrode and a plurality of color filters and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
Recently, in order to reduce power consumption of an LCD apparatus, dimming technology in which the backlight assembly is divided into a plurality of light emitting blocks and luminance of the light emitting blocks is individually controlled, has been developed.
In the recently developed dimming technology, a display of the LCD panel is analyzed and at least some of the light emitting blocks, may have the light transmittance thereof compensated according to the luminance of an image to be displayed on the LCD panel, so that the power consumption of the backlight assembly may be reduced and a contrast ratio may be increased.
In general, one-dimensional dimming technology may be used in the LCD panel which includes light sources disposed at least one of upper, lower, left and right edges of the LCD panel. The one-dimensional dimming technology includes small numbers of the light emitting blocks so that driving logic may be simplified. However, the power consumption may be increased and the display quality such as the contrast ratio may be decreased when bright images such as subtitles are displayed on several light emitting blocks.